A hybrid electric vehicle normally includes a power battery. How to fully increase energy efficiency of driving of a vehicle to further extend the mileage of the vehicle is a critical problem that needs to be resolved for a hybrid electric vehicle. Energy feedback is one of the technical measures for resolving the problem.
In the related art, a method and a system for recycling coasting energy of an automobile are provided, including a coasting feedback part with an accelerator pedal released. For the method and the system, although influence on the efficiency of energy feedback by the current speed, the state of a power system (for example, the state of a battery and a motor), a rated coasting deceleration curve, and the like are considered, a rated deceleration curve in coasting feedback control when an accelerator pedal is released is simple and experience of a driver and maximization of energy feedback are not fully considered. Therefore, a technology of coasting feedback control with an accelerator pedal released for an automobile in the related art needs to be improved.